


Anything else, Sir?

by squeakylids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Army Dean Winchester, Army Ranger Dean Winchester, BAMF John, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Crush at First Sight, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, John's not a shitty father here, Light BDSM, Meet-Cute, Men of Letters AU, Multi, One Night Stands, Oops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn, Private security, Rating May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Women in the Military, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakylids/pseuds/squeakylids
Summary: Madison Strovacker was no good at being a Civilian, especially not after 10 years of serving in the US Army. She may pull off looking like a lady, but she has a mouth that could make a sailor blush with shame. Luckily for her, she finds a job that doesn't much require her to speak and allows her to hide in plain sight behind her pretty facade.Being the personal assistant and secret bodyguard to John Winchester isn't a difficult job, but what happens when she accidentally has an overnight playdate with the bosses two sons, newly home from the middle east?





	1. the pickup

It had been my best friend Ruby's idea to take the job at her company.  Anything, she claimed, to get me out of my out of my self-imposed isolation.  As annoying as she had been, my therapist, who insisted I call him Bobby instead of Mr. Singer, had been worse.  He went on and on, claiming it was "unhealthy" for me to stay holed up in my loft.  If I wanted to be able to function in the real world as a civilian, I needed to put myself out into the real world... as a civilian.  That meant things like working.

It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the strings that he had pulled to get me hired on at The Men of Letters Security firm.  Ruby, who worked as a receptionist there, helped a lot with securing the position too.  At the same time, I had never thought of myself as a high-heel-wearing-pencil-wielding-personal-secretary sort.  Especially not to the likes of John Winchester, current CEO of the small but prosperous personal security company.  I had seen him once in the flesh when I had been deployed in Afghanistan.  Even if I hadn't met him, I knew his face though from all the times I had seen it on the covers of various magazines, from Forbes to GQ.  Now I was going to be getting him coffee in the mornings.

How shit changed.

To be fair, I was a bit more than a simple PA to Mr. Winchester, not that we made that bit of information public.

To the public, I was the hot piece of ass in the pencil skirt and slightly too tall heels that always bent at the waist.  To be fair, I did look tits in my Jimmy Choo heels, plus the pinstripe skirt suit was Armani, so I couldn't really complain.  I was blonde, blue eyed, and had been blessed by the Nordic bone structure that had earned me the call sign of Valkaryie.  Most people didn't look past the obvious attributes when they sized me up, unfortunately for them.

Initially, I had thought John Winchester had been the same way as he had sat across the industrial style desk in his office, his blunt fingers steepled in front of him as he'd grinned to himself.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like Lagertha from Vikings?"  He asked after a moment.

It was one of the more diplomatic ways someone could comment on my appearance.  I had applauded him on his tact, even while I had been thoroughly annoyed at the sexist remark.

"A few times."  Had been my narrow eyed response.

He'd chuckled at that,  "Yeah, I bet you have."  His eyes had been shrewd when he'd looked me over again,  "Your doctor, my friend Bobby, also says you are also a top hand to hand specialist and marksman.  You flew an Apache in combat missions in the middle east as well, to great effectiveness.  I actually know for a fact you flew in the same combat zones my own son occupied, which means I know exactly what kind of action you saw.  Bobby told me that you might be just what I have been looking for and I think he may be right."

"Oh?"

"I'm looking for someone who doesn't look like what they are. You seem like a woman who is used to being looked at like a piece of ass, and not what you really are."

"And what am I?" I asked him, eyebrow-raising in slight surprise in not only his observation but the refreshingly blunt language.

He laughed, "You, princess, are deadly."

From that day on, I had been John Winchester's right hand.  A secret body guard that acted like a PA, which for John Winchester was pretty easy.  He had explained that due to his line of work, and some of the pro-bono stuff he had his youngest son working on, he had become a target for people sending death threats.  Running small but effective groups of mercenaries earned one enemies, even if he had some of his men protecting organizations like the White Helmets for free.  I learned very quickly that even on his paid gigs, John was very careful to know exactly what he was getting into.  A lot of effort had gone into making sure he didn't end up with a reputation like Blackwater, and due to his ideals he didn't really like the idea of someone else putting their life on the line for him, but his team had insisted on taking the threats seriously.  Luckily John was a smart man, and around him, the most dangerous thing I generally had to deal with was some jack ass in a meeting room trying to cop a feel.

John had actually broken the man's hand when it had happened and insisted Ruby call the police so he could press charges for molestation.

Life was pretty good, I had a great job with an awesome boss, and I worked with my best friend.  I had no complaints.

Now, I wanted to get laid.

I'd like to say I wasn't a one night stand kind of girl, but I would be lying through my pearly white teeth.  I was almost exclusively a one night stand kind of girl, especially when it came to guys.  The closest thing I got to a relationship was a friend with bennies thing worked out with Ruby, but long ago we realized we couldn't actually date. I was an asshole for the most part.  That and most men didn't really like me once they got to know me, mostly because they found out that I could destroy them without even breaking a sweat.  No, I liked being unattached, it made everything so much easier.

Besides, as vain as it sounded, I had no problem picking up a quick lay.  That also might have been because at times, as terrible as it was, all I was looking for was a willing dick and decent personal hygiene.  The army had done wonders to lower my standards.

Work had been crazy the last few days, and I had been looking to let off a bit of steam when I saw them both circling a pool table like a couple of sharks scenting the sea for blood.  They had been hungry for something; a mark, a fight, or potentially a fuck.  It didn't really look like it mattered to them.

They were _hot_ , like step out of a men's fitness magazine with just the right amount of stubble and messy hair hot.  The taller of the two had shaggy hair that hung around his jaw and a face with a bone structure that was disarmingly delicate.  It almost made me overlook how broad his frame actually was as he moved around his short haired companion.

At first, I had thought the shorter of them had been average height until I realized that the taller one was actually a freaking giant.  It made each of them well over six feet tall.  The way they moved told me of combat training of some kind, which probably added to the slightly dangerous aura they had about them.  It was a total and complete turn on to me.  I liked danger.  Things like danger added just the right amount of spice.

The taller one of the two of them spotted me checking them out and jerked his chin towards me, to let his companion know of my attention.  When he glanced over his shoulder from where he was bending over the pool table, giving me a delectable view of a well-rounded ass and long bowed legs, I gave him a deliberate once over and then a saucy smirk before turning back to the bar.  Hopefully one of them would take the bait, otherwise I was going to have to buy a round for a reason to approach them, but either way, I was going to at least try.  The worst thing to happen would be for them to tell me neither was interested.

I ordered an old fashioned while waiting, hoping I would get a chance to put the cherry stem to good use to help me seal the deal.  There was no helping it as I smiled into my drink when a large, warm body appeared next to me, even though there were plenty of other open spaces at the bar top.  He was looking at me, waiting for me to acknowledge him, so I gave him a glance with a raised eyebrow as I took another sip of my drink.

Just as I had done to him, he deliberately looked me up and down, taking in all the details.

Sex had been my agenda, so I had gone through a bit of effort pouring myself into leather that fit like my yoga pants and left nothing to the imagination.  A cute tank top with a slogan that only military guys would really get the humor of, simply saying "mandatory fun shirt", adorned my torso.  To complete the look I had cat eyes and a high pony tail and a fuck me grin.  His green eyes caught my tongue moving around my mouth and he quirked a dark blonde eyebrow up curiously, his full pink mouth quirking in a smirk.

I reached up and pulled the cherry stem out of my mouth, my own lips quirking in a grin when his gaze darkened with lust at the sight of the knot I had tied.

"See something you like, Guapo?"

"Oh yeah... miss?"

"Madison."

"Madison."  His low voice growled my name like he was tasting something delicious,  "Dean.  My brother Sammy and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for a... game."

He jerked his head towards the shadowy table, where the taller man was watching us with an undisguised hunger as he leaned against his pool cue.

My stomach fluttered, my lower abdomen clenching because this delicious turn of events was unexpected.

"Your _brother_?" I clarified.

He looked slightly crestfallen, telling me the truth of his statement, and my panties were ready to hit the floor hard enough to end up halfway to China.  I was guessing that other girls were put off by the thought of getting a pair of brothers in bed from his reaction.  As for me, well, as a red blooded individual who enjoyed cock, it would be a crime to say no to such delicious specimens of masculinity.  I was going to enjoy telling Ruby all about this encounter, in detail.

My pussy clenched and I felt my underwear dampen as I leaned forward, grabbing onto the front of Deans shirt to pull him in close.  Holding him there as if I was contemplating kissing him for a moment, I knew how ravenous my expression was.  His expression went from crestfallen to relieved to hungry again in a flash as his breath mingled with mine.  When I finally spoke, my lips were brushing his.

"I think I could be down for a wrestling match."

Another big body moved in close behind me, a huge hand coming to rest lightly on my hip, and I heard a voice call out, "Check!" to the bartender.

 

TBC


	2. The hook up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. Like, pure, unabashed, unapologetic porn. Complete crap. Like, this needs to happen for the story because it's a plot point, but this is purely pornographic in nature. hopefully, it comes across how I envisioned it. Hope you enjoy because I apologize for nothing! 
> 
> If smut is not your thing, all you need to know it Madison picked up two young men named Sam and Dean and took them back to her place for some mutual defilement.

I don't know what really possessed me to take them back to my place, but to be fair the boys were seriously clouding my judgment.  Who would be thinking clearly if a man like Dean, all rough stubbled handsomeness, and a sensual mouth full of sharp teeth and hot wet tongue, was pinning you to your front door with his thigh between your legs?  Or Sam watching you with an expression that was so hungry it was downright ravenous?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Not that Dean was kissing me with that mouth, oh no.  His tongue and teeth were assaulting my neck, and my eyes were locked onto Sam's face as he watched.  He was blocking out the porch light with his giant frame as he loomed over us, leaning heavily against the door.  He was watching my face change expression, holding my head still with a huge hand wrapped around my ponytail, drinking in my gasps and moans with a hungry hazel gaze. The way Dean's mouth was working against my neck in conjunction with the way his hips were rolling into mine was delicious, but I wanted more.

Dean's teeth sunk into my shoulder, and I watched Sam's eyes darken with lust as I bucked and moaned into his brother.  These guys were totally going to make me ruin my overpriced leather leggings with how drenched I was.

Laughing breathlessly I buried my hand in Sam's hair and pulled the goliath down so that I could feed on his tongue for a bit.  I felt Dean pull his mouth away from me even as his hands began to wander, still gyrating his hips deliciously into mine as he took his turn to watch the show.  It was beyond hot, feeling Dean's hands gripping my hips as he bucked into me even as Sam's huge hand covered my breast and gave it a firm squeeze, moaning when he realized that not only was I not wearing a bra but that my breasts were just naturally awesome.

Sam was the one who broke the kiss, gasping for air even as he watched me lick my lips as he continued to grip my breast and ponytail, his eyes hot.  I felt Dean's groan more than I heard it causing my eyes to slid from Sam's to his heated, glazed, green gaze.

"Fuck you are _incredible_." he growled.

I didn't hide my lust as I grinned, sinking my teeth into my lower lip before answering to draw that pretty gaze to my mouth.  I wanted him to imagine what I was going to be doing with it later.  I wanted to know what that man sounded like when I had my mouth wrapped around him.

"Baby, you have no idea, and so long as you're clean, we don't need protection."  I laughed, my voice throaty.  "Now, are you gonna let me open my door?"

They both chuffed out a laugh, and Sam's hands left me.  Dean was a little more reluctant, and he pressed in for a quick kiss before pulling back a little.  His hands, however, didn't leave me right away.  Instead, he used his grip on my hips to spin me around so I was at least facing my door before assaulting me with his mouth again.  His teeth nipped my shoulder playfully as he thrust against my ass a few times, and I hissed in anticipation at the sheer size of him.  This was going to be amazing.

He stepped back and I unlocked my front door, moving inside quickly as I turned on the light to hit the alarm.

The low whistle had me turning back to them, and I grinned as they looked around my loft with stunned, slack-jawed expressions.  I was proud of my place; an old brick and iron building from the late 1800's.  Originally a firehouse that had been converted into a small garage, I had then converted into my beloved loft.  It still smelled like motor oil, and I had a project 1969 Corvette up on the only lift I had kept when I'd had the place remodeled.  The whole feel was very garage industrial, open and useful, and it suited me to a T.  Judging by their impressed looks, they approved.

"Why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable?"  I tossed over my shoulder as I crossed the main room to my little bar, dropping my bag on the red felted pool table that took up part of the floor.

Pulling out a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue, because if bringing these two guys home wasn't a reason to celebrate I didn't know what would be, I turned to see them still standing by the door.  They looked dumbstruck, and I couldn't help but smirk at them.  Foregoing the glasses I simply waited until they both realized I was staring at them, before breaking the ice even more.

"You shy all the sudden?" I challenged with a raised eyebrow as I opened the bottle, bringing it to my lips and taking a swig. The thunk of it hitting the counter echoed in my open place when I set it down, as did the intake of breath I heard when I whipped off my shirt suddenly and allowed it to fall to the floor. I was bare-breasted and well lit, and from the looks on their faces, they approved.

Pursing my lips and quirking an eyebrow in a challenge, I took another swig straight from the bottle.  Then carrying it by the neck, I maneuvered with a deliberate sway of my hips around my couch and coffee table over to the stereo system.  Turning it on with a practiced waist-bend to show off my ass, I was pleased when Donovan's _Season of the Witch_ started playing.  Slowly gyrating to the hypnotic tempo while drinking out of the bottle, I kept my back to my front door.  I knew their eyes were glued on the fall of my golden hair down my bare skin.  I could feel the heat of their gaze on my leather clad ass and knew every one of the muscles in my back was playing beautifully under golden glow I was sporting.

Glancing back at them I couldn't help but throw my head back and let out a laugh, completely flattered at the state of them.  They still hadn't moved, but they were standing shoulder to shoulder, Dean literally bracing against his taller brother as if his legs were going give out.  Both of them looked dazed and aroused and delicious, eyes glued on me as I turned and brought the bottle to my lips again.  Lifting my hand I beckoned them forward with a finger, still moving to the music.

Dean put a hand to his heart dramatically and laughed, but there was a definite tremor of arousal clear in his voice. "Oh, you can't be real."

"Only one way to find out,"  I flirted.

He broke his eyes away from me and looked at his brother with a smile that looked as delighted as a little kid.  It suited him.

"Sammy, this is the best homecoming EVER."

Sam laughed, even as that confirmed my suspicions about them.  Dean was military, through and through, and he and his brother had been prowling.  Just his basic mannerisms spoke of a man recently in the field, not burned out, but definitely seasoned.  The fact that he was military honestly did it that much more for me.  I mean, as a fellow service member, wasn't it my duty to make sure that a soldier was welcomed home?

_People are Strange_ by The Doors started playing, and to the tempo, Dean and Sam stalked across the sheep skin rug covered concrete of my floor to where I was waiting.  Pulling Dean into a kiss, I passed the bottle of Walker Blue over to Sam over Dean's broad shoulder, who immediately took a pull.  Feeling emboldened by their reactions to me, I pushed Dean towards the couch so that he was walking backward, refusing to give up his mouth.  I grabbed Sam's hand as we passed so that he trailed along behind us, chuckling the whole way.  When Dean's calves hit the edge of my deep, overstuffed leather couch I pushed him back until he fell into it.

"Sit," I commanded after the fact, looking down at him with my most commanding expressing.  He chuckled, and I smirked before turning to look at the quiet man behind me.  I held out my hand and he passed me the bottle, which I handed off to Dean.

"Watch," I commanded again, holding his green gaze before I released custody of the bottle to make sure he heard the order.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Turning my back to Dean, I dropped to my knees in front of Sam, leaning up to grab his belt.

"You're not allowed to cum," I instructed him, gazing up the intimidating height of him.

Sam didn't say anything, he just swallowed and nodded even as his hand went to my ponytail again.  Deftly I undid his pants, sucking in a breath when I finally got a size of the freaking python he had in his pants.  It was absolutely the kind of dick that the girls who did porn charged extra for because it was the kind of dick that could wreck someone.

My pussy clenched in delight at the prospect, even as I wondered if I really could go through with the plan I had concocted simply due to the sheer size of the cocks in question.  Fuck it, I was at least going to try.

It was heavy and rigid when I pulled it out of his fly, cut and curving up towards his stomach even as the head glistened with pre-cum.  Sam was watching me with dark eyes, and I didn't break eye contact as I dragged my tongue from the root of him to the head.  Suckling the glans fully into my mouth, caressing the sensitive edge of the mushroom between my lips with the flat of my tongue.  It was only then that I finally let my eyes flutter closed with a moan of appreciation.  His hand tightened in my hair as he gave an involuntary thrust forward with his hips, Dean swearing roughly behind me.

"FUCK," I heard Dean's zipper, which made me pull back off of Sam.

Not wanting to leave the poor man bereft while I berated his brother, I wrapped my hand around him and pumped, even as I turned to address Dean. Sam tugged on my hair to pull me back, but I fought it so that I could look at his brother on the couch.

"Don't you cum yet either," I instructed with a mock scowl. "because the first time you do tonight, I want you to cum down my throat while your brother wrecks my pussy with this thing."

They moaned as I gave Sam's cock a squeeze for emphasis even as I eyed the hard flesh Dean was palming. It was heady having both men reacted to my words, flesh visibly twitching.  Sam's cock was longer, but Dean's was just as girthy.  I could honestly say, if Sam wasn't in the room, Dean's would have been the biggest dick I'd actually seen in person on a human.  I was going to be feeling this night for days.

I couldn't wait.

Turning back to Sam, I lapped at the ridged member like a kitten with a bowl of cream.

"When I turn around,"   _SLURP_ ,  "and choke myself on your brother's dick,"   _SLURP_ ,  "I want you to wreck my pussy with this thing."

He groaned as I continued sucking the head like a popsicle, working my hand over him as Sam absorbed what I had just been saying.  His hips were thrusting shallowly into my mouth as swears grunted out from between his lips.  Behind me, I could hear Dean doing the same as his hand audibly worked over his flesh.

Pulling off of Sam with an obscene pop, I turned back around on my knees and crawled my way across the sheep skin covering my floor.  My leather clad ass was high and wiggling enticingly back at Sam even as I kept my eyes glued on Dean's flushed face.  His hand stilled in his lap as he watched me, that wet pink tongue of his licking his lips even as his teeth worried at them, eyes wide and pupils that were blown out until there was almost no green.  He was the very picture of desire, and I couldn't wait to get him to come undone.

Teasingly I walked my fingers suggestively up his thighs as he held still, a fine tremor playing in his thigh.  I smoothed my palm down when I made contact with the strip of exposed skin at his waist, pushing his hand out of the way so that I could see his twitching dick in all its glory.  While Sam had been slick with precum, Dean's dick was downright drooling.  I looked at it hungrily, worrying at my lower lip as I worked his jeans down a little further, my ass still in the air just waiting for Sam's touch.

It wasn't until I sucked Dean down without any further preamble that I felt Sam touch me, his hand falling to my hips before running almost reverently up and down my back. His hands were HUGE, and I knew without a doubt he could easily fully encircle my waist with them.

The sensation made me groan around Dean's erection, and I felt his entire body tense as he fought off his orgasm.  The grunt I got from him when I buried him deep in my throat was downright animalistic, and it made my pussy throb.  At the sound, Sam's hands gripped my hips harshly and he thrust his hips against my ass.  I squirmed, my body craving every sensation it could get even as the alcohol made my body buzz.  Before I could do more Dean's hand suddenly hauled me off of his lap by my hair.

"Not gonna cum until you're screaming around my baby brother's monster cock, baby,"  His voice was a husky growl that made me moan.

"Then tell him to hurry _UP_ ,"  I demanded, pouting up at Dean.  He just chuckled and shook his head before looking over me to where his brother was kneeling behind me.

"You heard the lady, Sammy."

I heard Sam's answering chuckle and then felt his hands tugging off my boots before moving to peel off my pants and thong.  Kicking my legs to help him, suddenly I was completely nude and on my knees in front of the two of them as they loomed over me still mostly clothed.  The fact that they were both so large and strong, domineering in presence even, turned me on.

I sat back a bit as Dean let go of my hair, resting on my heels and running my hands over my well-muscled body.  My job kept me in top physical shape, which only helped build upon what my genetics had graced me with.  Dean was chewing on his full lips as I looked at him with a knowing grin and lazy eyes as I toyed with my breasts.  Coming up onto my knees I traced my hands back down over my bare ass, looking over my shoulder to make sure I had Sam's attention before giving my flesh a playful swat.  His eyes darted between my ass and my face even as his nostrils flared, satisfying me as I moved my hands onto Dean's denim clad knees. They were obviously enjoying the scenery as much as I was enjoying their attention.

"Now,"  I purred coyly as I leaned back into Deans lap, pushing my ass up into the air to flat-out present to Sam, getting them to both groan, "shall we get onto the main event?"

The move was straight out of a porno, which made Sam moan obscenely even as he ran a hand over my ass.  Dean's breath caught in his throat as I gripped the base of him firmly, giving him a sly grin.

That was all the warning he got before I dropped my mouth back down around his cock, immediately taking him all the way to the root, which made him buck up and gag me.  I didn't let myself pull back, instead, I fell back on the years of military training I had gone through and forced myself to choke through it.  The noises that Dean made alone were worth it, and the way Sams body humped into mine uncontrollably as he arched over my back made it doubly so.  I only finally pulled off when I felt Sam's long fingers move to my sopping entrance.

I spat Dean out of my mouth even as I slapped the big hand away, looking over my shoulder at Sam with pure desperation.

"No," I panted, aroused beyond all reason.  My cunt _ached_  for his cock,  "No prep.  Just fuck me.  Please, just fuck me.  Ram me forward on your brother's dick until I choke on it."

Sam's eyes darkened and his face almost took on a pinched look, his breath leaving him as if he had been punched.  Both bodies tensed for a moment at my words, before they gave me _exactly_  what I was craving.  Dean held my head still as he fucked up into my mouth even as I screamed in bliss as Sam breached me with a steady, unforgiving thrust. It felt like he was ripping me apart in the best way possible.

The tap of Sam's balls on my clit, while I was so stretched and full, was enough to send me over the edge.  With a groan that could put a porn star to shame, I let my eyes roll back in my head as I sucked convulsively around Dean.

"Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , **OH FUCK**!" he buried his hands in my hair, messing up my ponytail as he tried to haul me off of his lap even as his hips thrust up driven by pure instinct.

I was merciless, moaning obscenely even as the first spurt of semen hit my tongue.  Sucking hard I relished in the feel of his body shuddering under my ministrations even as his brother paused against me, a surprised laugh escaping him in a puff of air.  I could still feel myself clenching rhythmically around his dick as I rode out the remainder of my orgasm.

"Did you just cum?"  Sam laughed even as Dean continued to spurt in my mouth, spent dick twitching, my throat working to swallow it all down.

"Shut.  Up."  Dean panted from where his head was resting against the back of my couch.  From my vantage point, all I could see was the column of his throat, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed occasionally while trying to catch his breath as he came down.

Smiling as I pulled off of him, I lapped at the head of his cock until he looked down at me, eyes bright and face flushed.

"Mmm," I moaned, making a show of licking my lips while I grinned at him, " I can't wait for round two."

Dean lunged forward, pulling me up by my messy hair so that he could crash his mouth against mine, heedless of the fact that he had just cum in my mouth as his tongue demanded entrance.  The position made me arch a bit against Sam, and his hips stuttered forward.  He started thrusting slowly into me again, making me whimper against Dean's mouth at the sensation of that huge piece of meat moving in and out of me.

"Baby, you're not finished with round one yet,"  he growled against my mouth before pulling back to share a look with his brother that apparently spoke volumes.

At that Sam hauled me back against his chest, my head falling back against his shoulder as he held my entire body weight up with one arm wrapped around my rib cage. His free hand moved down my quivering stomach and over my tawny pubes to find my clit with unerring accuracy.  My eyes fell shut as a sound that I didn't think I was capable of making escaped my throat.  I could feel my thighs try to spread themselves wider as I attempted to grind both back into his cock and against his finger simultaneously, my orgasm approaching with all the subtly of a speeding freight train.

Sam was merciless as he fucked up into me, his long finger working in perfect synch against me.  Knowing Dean was watching me come undone just added fuel to the fire raging inside of me.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight, so wet for me, taking this big dick so well..."  Sam moaned into my ear as he thrust up mercilessly into me.  I turned my gasping mouth towards him to suckle on his tongue for a little bit, only turning to look back at Dean when I heard him moan.

He was slowly stroking his rapidly filling dick again as he watched his little brother fuck the shit out of me with hooded eyes.  When I came my entire body convulsed violently as I shrieked Sam's name, demanding that he keep on fucking me through it.  My orgasm continued as I felt him spurt up into me with a harsh thrust, grunting into my shoulder as he buried his teeth in the muscle.  I was going to have a huge bruise from the feel of it, and it was worth it.

Silence settled for a moment as Sam held me firmly against his chest, where his heart thudded erratically against my back as he sucked in great lungfuls of air.  He thrust hard into me a few more times, holding it deep within me for a few seconds each time he was fully buried.  I could feel every single spurt his cock made as I trembled through the remainder of my orgasm, trying to get my breathing back under control.  Dean was still watching us with a sated, lazy smile as he languidly stroked himself, enjoying the show from the looks of things.

Slipping from me with an obscene gush of fluids, I made my slightly wobbly way into Dean's lap, cupping his face in my hands as I leaned forwards to kiss him. He rested his hands lightly on my bare thighs even has his re-hardened cock rubbed against my abused cunt, seemingly uncaring of the mess.

I broke the kiss and looked at him with a challenge in my expression, smirking even as I asked him breathlessly, "So, you planning of fucking my ass now, or what?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be kinda a one shot porn/reveal thing that turned into something else. Hope you're enjoying, the main story will get some more meat in the next chapter.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi plot. There's a little bit of you, peeking out there... finally.
> 
> A little bit of an idea of what camp Keating, where all the flashbacks and such will be set, looked like (yes, that is actually Keating) and just why Madison despises it there just a little bit. If I get worked up about it enough I might post other pics of what it was really like over there for context. 
> 
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/06/03/article-2647711-1E7161CA00000578-926_634x415.jpg
> 
> https://www.defensetech.org/wp-content/uploads//2010/02/COP-keating.jpg
> 
> http://images01.military.com/media/news/buildings/050113_copkeating.jpg

The sun was just about to creep over the horizon, turning the clouds the brilliant gold and magenta of _super_  early morning, when I bid my guests farewell at my door. Both were still a little damp from the shower we had just gotten finished with; a shower that had been for the supposed purpose of cleaning up... you know, apparently after I got done falling apart with both of them pistoning in and out of me under the hot spray... again. Lips were swollen from constant abuse in one form or another, eyes sparkling from the endorphins of truly great sex, and both of them were still flushed from our activities. They had no right to look so delectable after the whole night, considering I knew for a fact that the shower had turned me into even more of a raccoon than the tears they had fucked out of me. It made me want to drag them back inside all over again.

They had been insatiable, but I had been willing to give it the old college try as I had let them pound away at me. While I had taken control of first getting things started, the tables had turned and those boys had fucked me on literally every surface of my loft they could find. They had been machines, gods, dying men with a last request, you-name-it-I-don't-care, as they had taken control. We had quickly agreed on a traffic light safe word system. They had ruined me. I was going to be walking funny for days. Watching them pull away in a sleek black muscle car I was a sloppy, weak-kneed, bruised, used and defiled MESS. It was glorious.

Fuck, I had needed that.

As I turned back inside and locked my door I glanced at my wall clock and made a face. Five fifteen in the morning, which meant my alarm was going to go off in forty-five minutes, which wasn't exactly what I would consider enough time to get some sleep. Oh well, not my first all-nighter, sure shit not going to be my last either. At least with the extra forty-five, I could get some more stretching in to help with the soreness, and take another hot shower to actually clean up.

I wondered how long it was going to be before I stopped feeling the phantom hands on my skin under the hot spray in my bathroom. How long would it be before I forgot what it felt like to be spit-roasted while laid out on my kitchen counter? Before I forgot the sound of Dean's rough voice whispering obscene praises as he had encouraged me to wreck his brother? The feeling of Sam's huge, rough, demanding hands grasping at me as he had physically guided my ministrations in pleasuring his older sibling? Hopefully, it wasn't anytime soon because I was going to be hard-pressed to find another man who could satisfy me as well as one of those guys could, much less both of them. Fuck, the whole night had been something straight out of a female penthouse forum, and my entire loft reeked like a cheap whorehouse.

Worth it.

I turned on my coffee maker as I headed back up the iron spiral stairs that lead to the upper floor, ignoring the liberal amount of water that was already splashed across the floor as I turned my shower back on. Holding my hand under the spray to ensure temperature, I was grateful, and not for the first time, that I had an amazing on-demand water heater. A decent hot water shower had been a luxury at times in my life, and more than once while I had been serving I had sworn to myself that I would one day have an epic bathroom, with a shower that NEVER ran out of hot water. Do you have any idea how hard it was to upkeep long hair in the high desert in that shithole? UGH is literally all I can even say about the subject.

Taking my time in the tile and glass cubicle I went ahead and cataloged the sore spots and the bruising. They had been all over my throat and neck with lips and teeth, but thankfully they had been courteous enough to not leave any marks that couldn't be easily hidden by my clothes. My skin was littered with small bruises from both teeth and grasping fingertips though. Across my left bicep was a decent impression of one of Sam's huge hands from where he had been gripping me at some point during the night. I knew it was him because I had found his strength to be a complete turn on as he had manhandled me. In contrast, the bite marks and hickeys were all Dean, the mouthy bastard.

My delighted submission had been the point the guys had told me to choose a safeword system. Apparently, my submission had been it for Sam, and Dean had a weakness for begging. They both, then and there, gave me everything I had been desperately craving for release.

Fuck me, I was seriously going to be feeling this for a while. There was an ache in my lower abdomen, almost like a throbbing cramp due to the pounding my cervix had received. It was no exaggeration that they were the most well-endowed men I had ever taken to my bed, and so I was paying for that little fact. I was probably bruised internally from the action, and that wasn't even mentioning my poor, thoroughly, and delightfully used ass.

The hot water was soothing as I let it run over my sore muscles, taking time to pamper myself a bit as I cleaned up. When I finally stepped out of the shower the air in the room was hazy with steam, and the smell of coffee was stronger than the smell of sex.

Although the smell of sex still hit like a punch in the face, even over the motor oil.

Rubbing a towel over my head I pulled on some leggings and a sports bra that I was pretty sure defied the laws of physics as I went about my morning routine. Opening the garage door to air everything out, I prepped my first cup like I normally did with a healthy dose of sugar and a healthier dose of scotch. Going about my stretching pattern casually as I sipped my coffee, I scrolled through my news feeds with my hand when free on the tablet I had set up in the kitchen.

It had become a habit to keep tabs on the changing world, even before working for John. My English news feeds were mostly comprised of Al-Jazeera, Reuters, The Economist, BBC, and CNN. I spoke passing Russian, Farsi, and Poshtu which looked good on a resume, but it didn't help me keep up with international issues in places like South America or Asia when I scrolled through their news, looking for English translations whenever I saw something that I felt might warrant further investigation. Working with John I had learned that he tended to have teams kinda all over the place. Keeping tabs on international situations helped keep me from being blindsided by shit in the office, and more than once I'd been able to provide him detailed crucial mission information from what I had gleaned from my news sources.

It really helped with the personal secretary facade too.

Earmarking the stories that had caught my eye I drained the last of my coffee and headed to the small area I had set aside for my workouts. It wasn't a huge space, but it was perfect for what I needed; thick mat on the floor, heavy bag in the corner, good selection of free weights and a small bench, a pull-up bar and mobile ballet bar pushed out of the way. There was enough room to move and a small wall of mirrors with a flat screen mounted in the middle. I liked to keep my workouts varied, and I really loathed and detested the gym.

Putting on a DVD, a dance instructor named Rachel Brice who had a decently intense workout set, I fell into my normal routine. Not even halfway through the yoga stretches the spineless woman was magically doing in a snake-like fashion, my arms were shaking and sweat was beading on my skin from exertion as my abused body screamed at me. The burn felt good though, and I reveled in the feeling of a body sore from true exertion. It had been a very long time since I had really been so aware of myself, making me feel a little more... I don't know... alive?

Ugh, my next session with Bobby was going to be full of self-realization at my activities that were going to suck. I didn't want to think about it. Fucking being aware of the bullshit behind one's actions was annoying, and it was more fun to pretend that insomnia, drinking, and casual kinky sex with complete strangers was a totally normal thing. Hell, I tried really hard to make the best of it damnit, and those brothers had been fucking amazing.

There was no way in hell I was going to let myself regret that night in any way; getting two specimens like that into the sack at the same time was a once in a lifetime experience.

When 0700 rolled around I sent John my customary text asking him what he wanted for breakfast as I closed the garage door and headed for the stairs. Stepping back into my bathroom, I prepared to put on my professional mask. I was getting good at the soft feminine vintage style curls in my hair that helped frame my face just so, and I noticed that a dab of gloss in the middle of my bottom lip over my lipstick apparently made guys think I was pouting. Don't even get me started on highlighter on my cleavage. Sometimes these rich corporate assholes that wanted to hire the Men of Letters were too fucking easy to play, I swear. Makeup had become a kind of ritualistic war paint thing I did as I prepped myself for the day, just like checking over my bird before a flight. I was actually getting really good at it.

When I stepped out of my quick rinse shower and moved over to the vanity I checked my phone and stopped.

*J.Win - Meet you at work. Something came up. See you at noon.

I frowned, because that was not like him, and shot him back a text, simply asking a single question; *Me - Green?

It was a code we had worked out long ago, and he could respond in a few different ways that would signify what was going on. The response could signal he was under duress, or that he was in imminent danger, or that he thought our communication was compromised... a handful of others that flashed through my mind. My heart was hammering in my chest as I held my phone, wondering for a moment if my day was about to get really fucking interesting. When his response flashed across the screen the tension that had suddenly gathered drained away.

*J.Win - as a Beret. Enjoy the morning. Bring three meatball subs and some sodas for lunch, please. Casual day.

The all-clear was a relief, but I was a little puzzled as to the order of lunch for three, and the 'casual day', which he usually reserved for range days. A casual day meant a pair of jeans and boots and a t-shirt, no makeup or anything. They were rare and cherished, and I was wondering at my massive stroke of fortune; get fucked silly and then get to go into work late and NOT having to wear heels? How could a girl be so blessed? It was probably just another consult meeting with some of his guys, nothing huge. The late day was still weird though, especially with me not picking him up. It was kinda hard to ensure he was safe if I wasn't in his immediate vicinity.

Shrugging it off I decided to try and get some much-needed sleep, ignoring the fact that there was a drying wet spot on the comforter and that the sheets had been ripped off at some point as I flopped face first onto the mattress. John Winchester was a man who could take care of himself. I needed to trust him.

Besides, he had given the all clear.

*

_My bird touched down on the flight deck and I breathed a small sigh of relief as I listened to Marla wind down her engines. There was no way in fucking hell I would ever admit it out loud, but I was a little fucking terrified every single time I took to the air in this fucking shit hole in Northern Afghanistan. Camp Keating was at the corner of ass end and nowhere; a tiny little shit of an outpost that had a couple small units of soldiers that held it down while another unit patrolled the mountains, sometimes for weeks on end on the Pakistani border. In the summer it was 117 degrees and in the winter it got so cold you couldn't ignite fuel and you left boxes of steaks outside the mess because it was a natural deep freeze out there. Why ANYONE would want to live there was beyond me._

_The whole area was nothing but swaths of jagged barren rock and deep swaths of scrub trees and wild marijuana. Small hamlets littered the valleys along the few water sources that were in the area, and it made for a lot of pedestrian traffic. There was no counting how many freaking times I had been shot at while in the air in this hell hole, and it only took one lucky bullet to really fuck me up. While Marla was a killing machine capable of really messing up someone's day, she was still technically nothing more than a flying metal deathtrap that I could make dance like a butterfly and sting like a bee. All it took was the one hit and Marla would go down, taking me with her._

_Some of the guys in my crew gave me shit for naming my Apache Marla, but that bird was totally my tumor. She was a part of me, just like an extension of my very arm. I had always promised myself that if I had a tumor, I would name it Marla. Most people didn't ever get the reference. Philistines._

_I pulled the plug on my headset, cutting off the radio chatter, and let my head thunk back for a moment into the seat as I let some of the dust settle. I felt gross. I hadn't been able to have more than a wet wipe shower in a week with some baby powder in my hair to make it not look like an oil slick. FUCK the summer heat too; while at altitude it wasn't too hot, it was a fucking oven on the ground. I was sweating like Clinton under oath in minutes._

_UGH._

_Popping the hatch I stepped out into the shimmering heat, pulling off the huge helmet I wore, happy to be free from the constriction of the thing. Once again I was tempted to just shear the long blond mass off as I shook out the helmet hair. I set the hulking thing down by the rail and reached for the zipper of my flight suit, needing to shed the layer in the heat. I tried not to cringe as the grossly sweat-stained tank top I was wearing underneath got exposed as I peeled the thing to my waist. My clothes were immediately gathering a layer of dust that seemed to be on everything, and I just rolled my eyes behind my glasses and gave the fuck up._

_"Hey, Captain," a voice caught my attention, and I turned to see a pretty cute soldier straddling an ATV near the edge of the pad._

_Reflexively I caught the very coveted red Gatorade he threw to me, even more surprised when it was also followed by one of those pre-packaged blueberry muffins. We were the ass end of nowhere, these kinds of things were worth their weight in gold, and I was STARVING._

_"Thanks!" I said enthusiastically with a huge smile as I tore into the packaging of the blueberry muffin, totally forgetting how gross I was or how gross it probably looked when I inhaled that muffin. No joke, I don't think I even took a single bite out of it. I am pretty sure I shoved that whole thing in my mouth, chewed like twice and then swallowed, chasing it with that drink that tasted better than it had the right to. I might have accidentally eaten the paper wrapper too if there had been one, I hadn't bothered to check. If the slack-jawed expression on his face was anything to go by I had apparently just impersonated a python or something._

_He shook it off and grinned at me like a little kid, and I will not lie, I was going to be thinking about that guy in my bunk later when I had a moment to myself. He was way too cute for a grunt damnit, no fair. There were rules about grunts and officers._

_"Flag me down if you need anything else!" He called with a salute as he revved up the mule and headed back to whatever duty he had veered away from._

_I gave him a little salute in return and then flopped down in the shade of the warbird right there on the pad, laying my head on my helmet. A sleepy little smile played over my face as my stomach gave a happy little gurgle from the food, staring mildly up at the impressive looking missile launcher that was giving me shade. I had at least thirty minutes before refuel, which was time to at least catch a cat nap under my favorite death machine. The Air Force might claim they have the smartest people, but they were the ones who passed up on helicopters because they thought they were dumb. What smart person would look at something as awesome as my Marla and think she wasn't awesome?_

*

My alarm woke me up, and I blinked blearily at the 1100 flashing across my phone screen. Smacking my lips and grimacing at the taste in my mouth, I briefly wondered why I had dreamed about my first meeting with the grunt I'd only seen a handful of times a few years prior. I'd called him muffin man for his much appreciated M.O. but other than that, there was no reason for him to be on my mind. There was certainly no reason for me to suddenly be remembering him with Dean from last night's face either.

God damnit, I was really not looking forward to unloading this shit on Bobby. Telling this crap to my therapist always made me feel... broken. Damaged. Like that fucking place actually managed to hurt me in some fucking way or something when it leeched into the everyday like this. Just the thought pissed me off.

My hair had dried into a weird mess of waves and curls that were obscuring my vision that I did not want to deal with as I sat up stiffly with a groan. Grateful that it was a casual day I rolled out of bed with all the grace of a newborn giraffe, pushing my dream and whatever issues I was ignoring to the back of my mind to concentrate on moving. My body HATED me, and for good reason. I felt like I had gone toe to toe with a lumberjack... or two.

It could get over it.

My body bitched and moaned as I dressed in an old nirvana t-shirt and a pair of jeans, not giving a shit as I slapped on a pair of sweet ray ban aviators and grabbed my work boots. John knew that this was the real me, he had made sure to get to know who I was as a person considering he was trusting me with his life. There wasn't anyone I was going to be impressing at all today with my messy hair and slightly ragged outfit, but today I gave no shits about what people would think. It was a casual day damnit.

I stepped through the door at 1207 with a bag from the legit old school pizza and sandwich place I'd found downtown, the scent of marinara, meatballs, fresh bread and a combo of provolone and mozzarella wafting through the air. From the front desk, Ruby looked up from where she was talking into her headset, biting her lip and giving the bag in my hand a sinfully lustful look as the smell hit her. Fuck, she was good at that face, and I laughed a little as I walked over and set down my haul to grab a piece of paper as she spoke what sounded like German into the phone. She lifted a curious eyebrow as she read 'I have to tell you about my amazing night, and you might need to bring your vibrator' when she looked back at me.

I didn't elaborate as I tossed her a saucy wink as I looked at her from over the rim of my sunglasses and wiggled my eyebrows from under the tumble of my loose hair. She rolled her eyes, but still smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you' as I put her sub and a bottle of good old fashioned root beer down on her desk. Blowing her a kiss as she turned back to her call with another string of German, I headed for John's office.

Giving my customary cursory knock I waltzed in without waiting for acknowledgment. There was nothing secret or classified from me.

I froze dead still when I stepped into that room and the two guys that had been sitting on the couch sprang to their feet though. Somehow I retained my grip on the bag of sandwiches and the six-pack of root beer in my hands as my head filled with white noise and my heart hammered from pure adrenaline. Suddenly waking from a coma would probably not have tilted my world on its axis quite as hard as what was in front of me, in the well toned and achingly familiar flesh. A pair of green and hazel eyes stared back at me in just as much shock.

"Jesus, boys, relax. It's just Madison." John huffed, scowling at the reaction of the two men who were staring at me in slack-jawed surprise and no small amount of what looked like terror.

John got up from where he had been sitting, obviously talking with them, and moved to relieve me of my burden. He was apparently oblivious to my sudden distress and I was surprised he couldn't hear my heart it was pounding so hard. Then again, I have been told I have one hell of a poker face.

"Madison, I'd like you to meet my boys, Sam and Dean. Boys, this is Madison Strovacker, my assistant."


	4. oh shi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... what's even more awkward than finding out you had a raunchy one night stand with your bosses sons?

"They just got in from the middle east," John continued as he pulled the sandwiches out, apparently completely unaware of the tension that was practically electrifying the room between us as both Sam and Dean looked like they were up before a firing squad.

Well, Sam kinda did, looking frantically between me and his father's back with absolutely no chill. It kinda made me wonder how he'd ever gotten away with anything as a kid. Dean on the other hand... well... Dean was looking at me like he was looking at a ghost or something, but not really in a bad way. It was kinda hard to describe his slightly dumbfounded expression. I knew that my expression was carefully neutral, happy that I hadn't bothered to take off my sunglasses to help guard my features.

"Sorry about the change of plans this morning at such short notice, I didn't expect the boys back until tonight." John continued.

"Really?" I couldn't help a little bit of a sarcastic drawl in my tone. Ah. That explained the nervous smile that Sam flashed me at his father's comment. No father would be pleased to hear that his sons had snuck into the country a day early to get some tail before letting everyone know they were home. Not that I blamed either of them, I'd pretty much done the same thing too if I was being honest. This whole scenario was probably as sphincter clenching for them as it was for me in a way, given Sam's nervous features. Dean's expression though... he was still looking at me like he'd seen a ghost. I was trying to ignore it because it was honestly unnerving the fuck out of me.

"Holy fuck, you're Valkaryie!" Dean suddenly blurted out of nowhere, coming out of left field.

**HUH**?! My attention snapped to him as my adrenaline spiked.

I straightened, uncomfortably confused and more than a little on edge as he just continued to gape at me, his throat working as he swallowed, bringing up a hand to point at me almost accusingly. He might not be able to see my sudden and intense glare from behind my shades, but I was pretty sure he could feel it. My call sign was not something I bandied about in the civilian sector. Only Ruby, my therapist, and John knew it as my identity outside of the service, and I would like to think I would have remembered if Dean had been a part of my squadron in any way. Sam's face matched my inner confusion as he was frowning at his brother, but John was chuckling as if he was in on the worlds biggest joke as he turned around, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against his desk.

"I thought she might be. Didn't figure it was a common call sign. Small world, huh?"

Dean made a few inarticulate noises as he continued to gape and point, his eyes bugging and unblinking. I frowned as I looked between Dean and his father because I trusted John, so now I wasn't worried for my safety necessarily, but I did want to know what the hell was going on and why was I so misinformed. It looked like a light bulb suddenly went off for Sam, however, and he glanced between me and Dean for a moment.

"Wait, for real? _That's_  her?" His voice was incredulous, and Dean tore his eyes away from me long enough to look at his brother, his jaw clicking shut audibly as he swallowed and nodded. Something in the way he said that meant that there was a huge contextual piece of this puzzle I was unaware of.

Sam's eyes widened comically, and suddenly he just started laughing. He fell back down to the couch and buried his face in those big hands that had been buried in my hair just hours ago and laughed so hard his whole body shook. I was officially the only one out of the loop, and while John's body language was reassuring me that I was safe and had nothing to fear, I didn't like feeling like I was the butt of a sudden joke. Clenching my fist I frowned at Dean.

"Do I know you?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he was finally able to speak, and he simply said, "Keating."

The dream suddenly flashed back through my mind. I blinked. No. No. Fucking. Way. No fucking way. It was impossible. It couldn't be...

"Muffin man?" I asked slowly.

The bray of laughter that suddenly escaped Sam could probably be heard throughout the building as he was howling, his fist beating against the armrest of the expensive industrial leather couch as he tried to suck in air between convulsions. John, too, had his head thrown back as his big frame shook with laughter at his son's expense. Like the night before, Dean had his hand clutched dramatically to his chest as he looked at me like I had just run over his puppy or something.

"Muffin man? Really?" His voice was downright dejected.

"He told us about you a while back," John chuckled as he wiped under his eyes with his thumb. From the couch, Sam had somewhat composed himself, but he was still hiding his eyes behind his hand as he laughed in exasperation. "Described the first time he saw you. Apparently, it was like something out of a movie; you whipping your long hair around as you climbed out of your helicopter, stripped to the waist to reveal... how did you describe her again Dean?"

Dean made another inarticulate noise as he gave his father a horrified look. From the couch, under the cover of his hand, Sam groaned and laughed again. John just grinned, but then shrugged, taking pity on his son who I thought might have a stroke. Hell, _I_  might just have a stroke.

"Doesn't really matter, let's just say, you made an impression. When I met you I figured you were the pilot my Son described. Bobby told me about where you had served. It's why I told you I was well aware of the territory in which you served. I know for a fact you took out a sniper that was trying to use him for target practice."

I remembered that call. I'd been flying an escort for resupply to Keating and the surrounding areas. There had been sporadic chatter all morning from a soldier on watch who called for eyes on a sniper who was popping off shots at him. At one point he had sarcastically asked for some cocoa while he waited for someone to take out the shooter before he took a bullet. Apparently, he had gotten the cocoa, but no one had yet swept the area to get rid of the insurgent firing at him, could that be remedied by any chance? Gotta love those military priorities, right?

Someone in his unit signaled us; a request for me to break away from the resupply as they were on the ground and I was circling the field to provide some air support. Some shitty USMC ass who seemed to forget that I wasn't beholden to his bullshit and that we were all on the same team answered with a tone that clearly stated where he thought their concerns lay on the food chain. He got on the radio and cut them off, in the middle of them asking for assistance so that they didn't get shot or, you know, killed, and basically told the soldier under active fire to kick rocks. That rubbed me more than wrong, especially considering the area I was in was dead and these guys were a couple clicks away. Also, the Marine seemed to forget what  _my_ colors were.

So, being me, I'd done the only thing available to me at that point and hit my comm interrupting the self-important jackass with a slightly superior; "Roger that, Valkaryie en route," before tearing off into the landscape that reminded me of the maw of a dragon with its jagged peaks. I was followed by the indignant curses of one man and the honest gratitude of another. The gratitude of the relieved soldier had me humming my battle song into my mic to drown out the complaints of the asshole calling me back the entire time. It was going to be fun to remind him later that his pompous ass didn't OWN my bird or my time.

The sniper had put a hole in Marla's fuselage. He was stupid enough to give himself and his compatriots, who were trying to fortify a mortar position, away the moment I roared up the valley, seeing if maybe a flyby would be enough to send them running. I lit up that mountainside in a fireworks display that would have made any Republican senator hard as a rock. Fuck, she was beautiful when she was allowed to dance; my Marla, doing what she was built for. It had been a beautiful moment of righteous justice. The grateful call I'd gotten from the soldier who'd thanked me for giving him a light show while he got to enjoy his cocoa worry free had allowed me to sleep that night.

I blinked at Dean, realizing that too had been him. That one I hadn't known.

Holy fuck.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and composed myself. I could handle this, I just needed to keep my head... and get the hell out of the room so that I could gather myself because this had been a _lot_  to suddenly take in. Plastering on a grin I looked at John.

"Obviously you guys have a lot of catching up to do, so I'm going to grab my lunch with Ruby," I stepped forward and snagged my sub and a bottle from the table, pointing a jokingly accusing finger up at John as if everything was totally under control. "Warn me next time so I don't mentally murder your children please," I chastised before turning to the men on the couch. "Sam, it's nice to finally meet you, your father has told me a lot about your work in Syria, Dean I'm glad you made it home safe."

Smiling as I back out of the office I didn't wait for a response as I pulled John's office door shut and took a deep, shaky breath.

_SHIT_.

Ruby was sinking her teeth into the first meaty bite of her sub when I got to her desk, breathless and wild-eyed in my panic. She made a noise of concern at the look on my face.

"I fucked Sam and Dean last night." I blurted.

She choked on her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI all military scenarios and conversations are based on actual events out of Camp Keating, Afghanistan. 
> 
> If you are interested in knowing more the wiki article is fairly dry but factual. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Kamdesh


	5. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison faces some truths she would rather not think about.

"Here."

I felt the nudge against the top of my head from where I had it hanging between my knees. My back was against the sun-warmed granite that made up the wall of the office courtyard. I didn't immediately lift my head. Instead, I held up my hand with my index and middle fingers raised. When the expected cigarette was wedged between them, only then did I lift my gaze. As expected, she was holding out a struck lighter for me too.

"Thanks," I said, my tone belaying everything that was running through my head as I leaned forward and put the tip of the cancer stick in the flame and took a deep, long drag.

"So, how did you manage to get both the bosses kids in the sack when they only got in this morning? I mean, I know you move fast, but _damn_." Ruby's tone was light and teasing as was her language, but she was being serious as a heart attack.

"Ok, first of all, they're totally lying about the 'getting in this morning' thing."

The exhale of smoke that came out with my statement did nothing to hide her eye roll that screamed out 'duh', even as she muttered "Obviously."

I ignored her as I continued, "and second, I didn't _know_  they were John's kids. I just picked them up last night at a bar for a bit of fun. We barely exchanged names and even fewer pleasantries. We went back to my place, and they left when we were done this morning. First names only."

"And apparently in that time you let them fuck you into walking funny." her voice was laughing at me, the nerve, but her posture relaxed when I confirmed that this was all just a matter of circumstance, and not me actively shooting myself in the foot.

Pulling another drag from the smoke I couldn't help but grin at her, "Fuck, Ruby, you have NO idea."

"I saw them when they came in," she held her hand up to illustrate their impressive height as she teased, "so I have _some_  idea."

Laughing a little because I couldn't help it, I shook my head. "Oh, honey, I _wish_  you had been there. I _wish_  I could have shared that with you... you know BEFORE they ended up being the bosses kids."

"That good huh?"

I ground the heels of my hands into my eyes, and my laugh was shakey. "Fuck, Ruby, what have I done?"

"Nothing wrong, for one thing." Her stern tone made me move my hands. She was standing over me, a no-nonsense expression on her face as she glared, reminding me of my drill instructor. You know, if my drill instructor wore a silky plum-colored shirt, suit skirt, and heels...

"You say that, but I did just sleep with John's boys."

"And they just fucked his beloved PA and lied about when they got home to their Daddy, I don't think they're going to tell on you." She pointed out.

"That's not even the biggest issue," I muttered as I took a drag.

"Ah," Ruby's tone was knowing, and I almost resented her a little for it.

"Don't 'ah' me. You know how much I suck at this kind of thing."

She laughed at me, actually laughed at me. I glared.

"You have to admit this is kind of funny," the mirth in her voice was completely undisguised.

"That's not even the worst part." I stated with a mock glare, taking another pull, reveling in the lightheaded, dead-limbed feeling of the nicotine flooding my system, "Remember when I told you about Jalalabad? That outpost I that was on my route? That shit hole, Camp Keating? How a cute grunt always brought me a muffin and Gatorade whenever I had to hit the deck there?"

Ruby's features twisted with utter confusion at my sudden question, but she would understand it's relevance soon. I could see it when the memory hit her, and she was frowning when she spoke again, "yeah, I remember you mentioning him while you were deployed a couple of times, why?"

I pointed at her with my smoke, "That grunt was Dean Winchester."

Her eyes bugged comically, and her hand suddenly slapped over her mouth as she _snorted_  at me. She actually snorted at me. Some friend.

*

"Wow, so... you had an interesting couple of days."

From where my face was buried in my hands I laughed mirthlessly at Bobby's comment to my summary of the previous forty-eight hours, starting with that god damned night. Sparing him the super kinky details of the evening, I was still honest with him about it. I also told him about the dream that followed, and then the day after at work and the horrifying revelations that had come from it, not to mention all the memories it was causing to come back to the surface.

"And John doesn't know?"

I groaned behind my hands, "He has no idea about the hookup, no."

Scrubbing my hands down my face I sat up in the chair and raked my nails over my scalp before blowing out a sigh. Mr. Singer was sitting in his green leather chair, a disarming cardigan over his checkered shirt and tie, with half-moon glasses perched on his nose. It made him look like a bearded Mr. Rogers, which was meant to be disarming, but I knew better. The reason I came to Mr. Robert Singer was actually that the man was former special ops, and the first time I had sat down in front of him we had clicked. I was incredibly grateful for him, not that I would ever say it out loud.

He took off his glasses and cleaned them, "Well, first of all, you need to stop beating yourself up. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You say that, but I fucked my bosses kids."

"You didn't know who they were, and they didn't know who you were. Also, I know Sam and Dean and they fucked you back, that much you didn't need to tell me," he pointed out as he put the glasses back on, "but I get the feeling that's not actually what's under your skin so much."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem really seem more upset about the fact that you are going to be around them than the fact that you slept with them."

"Well, it's weird," I whined at him like a petulant child.

"Why?"

"Because I have to see them, and I don't 'see' people I've slept with."

"You see Ruby," Bobby pointed out, his voice taking on that professional quality it tended to when he had found a sore spot.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Ruby's my friend. I like her. I knew her before I got in her pants."

He looked at me for a moment, "... sounds like you knew Dean from before too, though."

"That just makes it that much worse!" I blurted, "it just adds a whole level of bullshit to all this that..." I trailed off, and silence settled.

"That what?" He asked as the silence became stifling.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my eyes. "I don't know."

"I think you do."

The silence settled again, pregnant with everything I wasn't saying, but I wasn't sure how to break it. I liked Bobby, I really did, but I didn't like how good he was at picking me apart. I didn't like how he made me question my own motivations at times, or truths I didn't want to fess up to.

"You still Irishing your morning coffee?" He finally asked when it was apparent I wasn't going to elaborate.

Well fuck, that wasn't a conversation I wanted to have either.

"Did you know I thought he was dead?" I offered instead.

He perked up at that because the dead were a subject that I avoided like the plague. "Who?"

"Muffin Man. Dean. I thought he had been killed when Keating had fallen." My voice was quiet as I admitted that, and I felt like I had an icy lead ball in my chest. "I can still remember it. October third, flying out of Jalalabad. We'd been a thirty-minute flight out, they were so remote out there. When we had evacuated everyone he... hadn't been amongst those still breathing, and I didn't look at the dead. Honestly, I didn't want to know. Hell, I barely knew the guy, I didn't have the right to... it was just... sad... to think he had been killed. He'd been nice."

I wanted a drink... or a cigarette... or... something as I suddenly regretted going down this thought trail. Fidgeting in my seat I remembered the battle of Kamdesh well, I just buried the hell out of it because I didn't _want_  to remember that kind of shit.

"I got the Distinguished Flying Cross for that action."

It wasn't something I had ever said out loud before, nor let myself dwell too harshly on. Just a few days before the insurgent attack I'd seen him, his usual boyish grin in place when I had waved to him from the flight deck. It had made my stomach flutter. He'd jogged over a few minutes later, offering me his usual gifts of food and drink before chatting me up on my bird and the insanity of the contracted Russian pilots that were also in the area for a few minutes. With a cheeky grin and a salute he'd then gone back to his duties, and I had happily enjoyed watching the grunt saunter away on long bowed legs.

Four days later I had watched Keating burn as I had screamed my rage from my cockpit, pulling some insane maneuvers as RPGs and bullets had flown through the air with the intent of bringing me down. When the attack had come in over the radio I could still remember my terror that we would be too late to help them, knowing just how remote the base was. _Hundreds_  of insurgents were overrunning Keating in a well-coordinated attack and there was no one in the immediate area to give our guys back up. As it was, we lost men, and anyone will tell you that losing one is enough.

I'd thought that the handsome guy with the goofy grin had been one of them. Muffin man; the thoughtful army grunt who's name I had never learned. It had been the ultimate proof to me at the time that like chicken pox, puppy love was fucking terrible to get after twenty. I never told a soul, but I had mourned for him.

"How do you feel about that? The fact that he's alive?"

I shrugged, my skin feeling uncomfortable where it was stretched across my shoulders, making me fidget. "Happy I guess? I mean, I'm glad he's alive, of course."

"But?"

I shrugged and started picking under my nails as I avoided looking at my therapist.

"It's just... weird, ok? I thought he was dead." I felt myself getting angry for no reason, and I knew that Bobby could see it as well. Shutting my eyes I took a few deep breaths and counted to ten, and he let me.

"You wanna stop here for today?" He finally asked me.

Shoving to my feet irritably I pushed my hands through my hair before shoving my hands in my pockets. Looking over at Bobby like the petulant child I had been acting like, he simply watched me calmly from his wingback chair, his expression neutral, but his eyes knowing. UGH. Apparently, he had learned something new about me or had a suspicion confirmed, which irritated me even more for no good reason. It was no good reason either because I was fucking _paying the man_  for this kind of shit, wasn't I?

"Can we?" I finally asked.

"Sure." He said with an easy smile. "You did good today."

I rolled my eyes.

He stood up with a grin and held out his hand. I took it for our farewell shake, and he brought up his other hand to capture mine for a moment, holding me in place as he told me one last thing.

"Madison, I want you to do yourself a favor; talk to Dean. I think it would do your heart some good to know that you were so wrong about his fate."


	6. A kick in the ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby decides that Madison's issues need to be addressed, one way or another.

I was staring at my digital alarm as it blinked 05:59 at me, waiting for the thing to go off.

Just another day of pretending that everything was just fine and nothing was, you know, weird. Fake it until you make it, right?

Right. So I kept telling myself, you know, seeing as it had already been over two weeks since the boys had gotten back and we'd had that incredible night. And no, of course, I didn’t talk to Dean. Or Sam. I pretended like that night had happened with complete strangers, and while I caught more than one sidelong look from the two of them they didn’t bring it up either. The tension between Dean and myself was fucking palpable though, but I had no fucking intention of opening that can of worms either. Somehow, we worked together and I pretended that everything was back to normal.

I hadn’t fucked anyone, including Ruby, since that night though. That wasn’t normal, but I was ignoring that too. Just like I was ignoring how my morning mug was getting more Irish than coffee. Like how I was ignoring the fact that I was dodging my therapists calls after canceling my third appointment in a row too.

The moment the alarm clicked over to start I slapped my hand down on the top of it, managing to silence the thing before it actually blared and disrupted the absolute silence I was enjoying. Sitting up I stretched and then reached for the hair tie I had at the end of my braid, finger combing out my hair as I scratched my nails over my scalp. Looking around my open-air room I made a face at the expensive piles of dirty laundry that littered my floor. I needed to drag that shit to the dry cleaners before I ran out of work clothes. Ugh.

I liked to think that the current disaster that was my room was showing off my state of mind; a hot mess.

Reaching for the nearest pile that looked like gym clothes, I made a face when the smell of the shirt hit me. Dropping it back to the ground as I reached for another I repeated the process until either my nose numbed to the smell or I found one that was passable. It was pretty disgusting to honestly admit to myself that I wasn’t sure which was true. I needed to do something about the state of my life because this was pathetic, even for me.

It was shaping up to be a day like every other day without much of a variation on my normal routine. The same Irished coffee, continuing to ignore the extra Irish, with the same news feeds. Same workout, same shower…

Same dead-eyed stare in the vanity as I put on the mask of a sex kitten secretary that probably called her boss daddy in private.

UGH. What the hell was wrong with me? My insomnia was back, my drinking was terrible, and I was withdrawing from everything again. Even I could easily see the warning signs of a severe depressive episode. I felt like I was on a crashing plane, knowing what was coming but not knowing how to soften the crash landing because being a headcase makes everything harder. I felt like I really was just faking it until I made it, going through the motions of a basic daily routine to get by the day to day. Something needed to change, and soon, or I was in for a whole heap of bullshit.

*

"Jesus Christ Maddie, I can't remember the last time I've seen you this bad."

From where I was seated at the bar, slightly inebriated, hunched over my latest shot, I grunted in response to Ruby's statement. Slamming back the liquor and looking for the bartender so that I could order another, I shot her a slightly dour look. Going out had been her idea, and one I hadn't exactly been able to say no to considering she had simply shown up on my doorstep, demanding that I put on pants because I had been ignoring her.

She'd been right, of course, but even in her demands for attention, I knew the truth of her presence. She was worried about me more than anything else. It wasn't like me not to have her over for so long, or for us not to at least have a meal together. It wasn't like me not to seek her out for companionship. Her concern was plain in the way she had cleaned my apartment while I got ready, muttering to herself about the state of the place, going a bit quiet when she noticed all the empty whiskey bottles.

The woman was my best friend for a reason.

She had come in already ready to rock and roll and cheer me up, pulling off the whole "punk rock school girl" with a skirt that was deliciously too short knowing that I would love the tease. I loved the fact that she was even wearing pigtails and popping her knuckles to complete the look when I opened the door, pushing past me over half-hearted objections. A force of nature when she wanted to be, Ruby was a treasure, and her energy had been enough to get me to agree to go out... at least then.

Now I was being a bit of an angry drunk.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked as I huffed in annoyance when the bartender ignored me in favor of a group of college girls who were very obviously and obnoxiously flashing cleavage to get his attention. It made my lip curl into a sneer.

"Not really," I answered as I spun on my bar stool and looked out over the crowded room giving up on the drink, pretending to be on the prowl when I wasn't even letting my eyes linger on a single body long enough to determine their gender.

While Ruby had dressed up like something out of an Avril Lavine music video, I had gone with a pair of overpriced moto jeans, topping it off I was wearing whatever top Ruby had tossed at me, which her eyes alone had told me looked hot. Not that it mattered.

The night was a total bust. Our plan had been to pick up a playmate for tonight, something to totally take my mind off of what had happened with the guys who were haunting my freaking dreams. It turned out to be easier said than done, and the more I drank, the more I lamented to Ruby about how we would never be able to find anything like the Winchesters, not ever. There was no way anyone in that bar could do the things to us that they had done to me, which I moaned into her ear in pornographic detail in my weaker moments.

I could _still_ remember what their breath felt like on my neck. Damnit.

"So, you don't just want to cave and call Sam and Dean?" She asked as she watched me. "If they were right here, right now, you wouldn't go over to them and invite them home for a repeat of their last performance?" 

Damn her.

"No." I lied through my teeth.

"Well, that's good, because they're playing pool right over there."

My head whipped around so fast I thought I was going to hurt myself. I expected her to try to convince me to drunk dial them, not to actually see them.

But fuck me, there they were, dressed casually in jeans and flannel. As I was watching the group of giggling college co-eds managed to snag a table where they could obviously oogle both the men as they played, and I could feel the scowl settle onto my features. At least this time it didn't seem like Dean and Sam were on the prowl like the last time I had seen them circling a pool table. In fact, they seemed completely oblivious to the attention they were receiving, which was a good thing, because as drunk as I was I didn't want to think about Dean taking another girl home. I doubted I would handle the scenario with any sort of grace or dignity, not that I would ever admit it out loud.

"Wow, you've got it bad."

I turned and looked at Ruby, only to find the expression on her face to be slightly unreadable as she watched my face for a moment longer before looking over at the guys. She was quiet for a moment as she seemed to study them, and I almost could swear I could see the cogs turning in her mind.

"I honestly never thought I would see the day." She mused, a wicked little grin starting to form as she looked back at me, and my alcohol-addled mind realized I was in sudden danger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I groused as I turned back to the bar, trying to flag down the bartender again feeling a little desperate to change the topic of conversation.

Two shots later Ruby tapped me on the shoulder, "So you're totally ok with those college girls macking on your boys, right?"

" _WHAT_?!" My head snapped up, everything swimming a little, and sure as shit, those girls had finally gotten the balls to approach Sam and Dean.

Oh, HELL _NO_.

Shoving away from the bar, I moved to storm over there, only to suddenly be grabbed by Ruby's pretty hands. I didn't really try and pull away as Ruby drew me back into her, wrapping her arm around my chest to anchor me as her glossy mouth rested against my ear.

"And just where do you think you're going, Madison?" She asked, her voice husky.

I let a low growl roll through my chest, which caused the lips against my ear to quirk into a smirk. Suddenly Ruby rubbed her body against mine like a large cat, her voice all but purring in my ear, "Don't you dare go over there unless you plan on inviting them back home to play."

The spike of arousal that lanced through me felt like a physical blow, and I looked back at my dark-eyed lover to find the same flush of arousal on her face.

"To be honest," she whispered, moving her face forward until her lips were brushing mine as she spoke, "I really, really want you to go over there."

*

"Ladies, we're flattered, really, but..." Dean was looking embarrassed, scratching the back of his head as he and Sam were being cornered by the now sloppily drunk college girls who they had obviously been trying to get away from. The poor guy looked like he was desperate for an escape, and Sam looked just as terrified as he kept casting desperate glances at his brother as one of the girls kept on trying to press her body against him. Ugh, I hated girls like this, who couldn't take a hint. I swear, sometimes chicks in packs were far worse than guys, especially when they decided that they didn't want to bother to understand the difference between flirting and harassment.

I couldn't help smirking as I suddenly slammed my hands down hard onto the felt-topped slate of the table, causing the entire group of them to jump and conversations to cease, some of the girls making some truly undignified noises. The girls looked thoroughly miffed at my arrival, but the guys looked supremely grateful for the interruption.

"You boys look like you could use some real company." I drawled, pleased when I felt Ruby sidle up next to me, knowing what kind of look she was giving the guys over my shoulder. It was the kind of look that could melt butter from across a room, or make even the straightest of women question their sexuality. It was the kind of the look that hinted at fun. A lot of fun, and I was drunk enough not to question any of it anymore.

Both Sam and Dean looked shocked and thrilled at my sudden appearance, along with my company... the co-eds not so much. Not that I could really blame them, basic as they were in our presence. I knew how good Ruby and I looked together.

"Wanna ditch the trash cans and come play with us?" I leaned forward, licking my lips, remembering how fun the last time was more than all the reasons this was a really bad idea in my lust and alcohol-induced haze.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" The girl trying to shove Sam's arm into her tits shrieked, her voice hitting a pitch I was pretty sure only dogs could really hear.

"Hush butterball," Ruby snapped icily, turning on the outraged sorority sister with all the regal disdain of a queen, "the adults are talking."

The one who Ruby had turned her venom on was sputtering indignantly, and all of the girl's faces went pale with outrage. I gave Sam and Dean the kind of smirk I had wanted to give Dean on the flight deck all those years ago and jerked my head towards the door as I ignored the girls.

"We're gonna call a cab, you coming?"

"Hell _YES_ ," Dean exclaimed, dropping the pool cue even as Sam was already moving towards where he and Dean had left their jackets, the girl clinging to his arm suddenly grasping at air.

"Who the hell do you think you are you _bitch_?!" Another of the now incredibly angry co-ed's screeched as she looked ready to round on me even as Sam and Dean obviously moved to leave.

"The bitch these guys are leaving with," I tossed over my shoulder as I swayed to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been burning a hole in my craw for a bit... no idea how long I will make it. Please forgive spelling and grammar errors as this is being posted unedited. They will be fixed as they are discovered. This is also now acting as a spill out for little remembered moments in service and stories heard, so a lot of the situations are actually based off a real story or scenario, so if a crucial piece of context is lacking and you are confused, please do not hesitate to ask.


End file.
